


I Don't Want To Wear A Suit

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Les Jacobs, Trans Character, Trans David Jacobs, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: Les discovers their gender, and their family is wonderfully supportive.





	I Don't Want To Wear A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> A cute fic I've been wanting to write for a while. ^_^ I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Come talk to me about it on my Tumblr, @tired-alexander!

“Kids, time for dinner!” Esther called from the kitchen.

____________

It was a Friday afternoon in the fall, a few weeks after the start of the school year. Davey was sat at his desk in his and Les’s room, working on the first paper of the year for his English class. Les sat on his bed across the room, playing Pokemon Emerald on his DS with earbuds in. It was a quiet afternoon, Sarah was most likely on her way home from her piano lesson, the scents of food wafting upstairs, carrying promises of homemade stew.

Davey stood and walked over to his brother, tapping him on the shoulder, who in turn looked up and removed one earbud.

“Time for dinner, Les!” Davey said cheerily. He turned to head downstairs, leaving the door open for his brother to follow behind. Les saved his game and stood slowly, taking the moment alone to quietly think aloud.

“Maybe I should ask him….”

____________

Les came downstairs to find his father, Mayer, and Sarah sitting at the table chatting about her lesson, and Davey and his mother bringing the food out of the kitchen - stew and salad. He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and sat next to his sister at the circular table, waiting for dinner to start. Once Davey sat down with his glass of iced tea they began, chatting about their days and their plans for the coming weekend.

“David, don’t forget, we have that appointment with the doctor on Monday to see about increasing the milligrams of T in your shots.” Esther said as she took another bite of stew. Davey was in 10th grade currently, and had been on testosterone for only 6 months, but the difference was certainly noticeable; his voice had dropped a bit and he had started getting the finest wisps of hairs on his chin. He couldn’t have been happier, but wanted to see if he could make the changes faster, hence the appointment. Davey nodded, smiling wide.

The family continued to eat, glad that the work and school week was done, enjoying each other’s company. It was Sarah’s turn to do the dishes that night; as she cleared the table, Mayer spoke up.

“So Les, I was thinking we would go get you a suit tomorrow, how’s that sound?” Les looked up from cleaning his plate, swiping his bread one last time over the stew sauce, internally feeling queasy. “Why?”

“Well, you’re in 4th grade now, and just as Sarah and David went to the 4th grade dance when they went to your school, they got to go out and get nice new dresses! Well, David would’ve gotten a suit, if he had asked, but even he didn’t know at the time.” He smiled faintly, remembering his son looking grumpy in a blue tulle dress that he had reluctantly picked out at the time. “I’m just thinking you should look nice, son.”

Les flinched in his mind at the word “son” but didn’t know why. He plastered on a fake smile, and nodded. “Yeah, Dad, I’d like that.” He lied. “May I go upstairs?”

Mayer nodded, dismissing his son. “You may go too, David.” The pair got up and headed back upstairs.

_I gotta say something……._

____________

Davey finished his English paper, soon settling into his bed with his newest series, _The Lord Of The Rings_. Les was sitting in bed, playing his game some more, but couldn’t sit still. He kept fidgeting, moving all over his bed, even attempting to sit on the floor at some point. He couldn’t escape his thoughts, and a general feeling of not being okay.

“H-Hey D-Davey, can I ask you a…..a question?” Les asked nervously.

Davey put a bookmark in his book, and looked at Les with a kind expression. “Always! What’s up?”

Les sat at the edge of his bed, feet dangling over the edge. He was scared, he knew Davey wouldn’t judge him (that would be extremely hypocritical of him) but it still made him nervous.

“I…..I d-don’t want to wear a suit.”

Davey gave Les a confused expression, expecting something more pressing, based on his tone.

“That’s it? I’m sure you can just wear a nice shirt and pants with a tie or something, no need for a jacket.”

Les shook his head, slowly becoming frustrated because he couldn’t explain himself. “No, no it’s not that…..I just. I feel…..wrong. Like, it’s really hard to explain.” He felt a tear start to go down his cheek. Soon Davey was walking over, kneeling in front of his brother, who in turn held his hand and wiped away his tears.

“Les, Les, take your time, I’m here and listening.” He sat down and crossed his legs, waiting patiently for Les to speak. He took a deep breath.  
“I….I don’t want the suit. I don’t….want Dad to call me ‘son’ like he usually does.”

Davey’s eyes widened in surprise, but not in an unkind fashion. “Oh, well, do you feel like your trans, like me? Do you not feel like a boy, more like a girl?” He smiled warmly, taking Les’s other hand.

Les just shook their head, not sure what to say. “Yes….no? I don’t know….I don’t feel like a boy, but I don’t feel like a girl…..I’m so confused and I hate it.”

Davey nodded his head, relating to Les’s experience. He understood the confusion, the pain at not being able to pinpoint who you are. “Well, it’s okay to be confused. It took me years to discover myself. Until you know who you are, do you want me to use different pronouns for you?”

Les shook their head once again. “Yes but….I don’t want to be called ‘she’ and ‘her’, and that’s the only other pronouns….right?”

It was Davey’s turn to shake his head, chuckling warmly. “No, there’s many different types of pronouns. The most common one I’ve heard people who feel like you do use is ‘they’ and ‘them’. Will that work?”

Les’s eyes went wide, a feeling clicking inside of them. Those pronouns felt right. They smiled widely, leaning forward to hug their brother tightly.

“Yes, please!”

____________

Les woke up the next morning feeling much better than they had in days, weeks, months even. They felt…..truly happy, finally referring to themself with the proper pronouns. They woke up and went downstairs to join their family for breakfast. Esther was making pancakes, some with blueberries and others with chocolate chips - it smelled heavenly.

They didn’t know how they were going to bring up the new pronouns to their parents, but they knew the pair would be okay with it. They were raising a gay daughter, a trans gay son, and now…..well, whatever they were, they would find a name for it soon. They sat at the table, where their mother began to serve out the pancakes to the rest of the family.

“So, Les, when do you want to head to the store? I was thinking around noon.” Their father said while flipping through the morning paper.

They frowned for a quick second, wondering how to bring up the new change. “Well….um.” They hesitated. “Okay, can I talk to you guys about something?” They looked across the table to Davey for support, who just nodded slightly, letting them know he was there for them.

“I, uh. Well. I don’t really want to go get a suit, first of all.” They looked at their dad, who raised his eyebrows in surprise, but just shrugged nonchalantly nonetheless, replying with a small “okay”.

They took a deep breath. “I…….I’m not a boy.” There, they said it. They looked at their parents to their left and right, gauging their reactions; they looked somewhat surprised, but not mad in any way, shape, or form. Esther spoke first.

“Well Les, I’m happy for you, figuring yourself out at such a young age. Honestly, I was wondering if you would ever be LGBTQ in any way, considering your brother and sister,” she said, gesturing across the table to their siblings, who chuckled, “and we’re happy for you. Right, Mayer?” Mayer nodded, smiling at his child fondly. “We’re going to be here by your side, every step of the way, kiddo.” He and Esther got up and gave their child a warm hug, conveying their emotions further. Sarah piped up from across the table.

“Do you want us to use different pronouns, Les? Or a different name?”

Les nodded their head. “They/Them pronouns, please. I, uh, haven’t thought of a name, but I just like going by Les.” Sarah grinned, happy for her sibling.

“I was going to mention this to you later, cause I didn’t know how soon you wanted to talk about it, but I thought I’d let you know about some different identities. The ones that closely identify with how you’ve said you feel are nonbinary and agender.” Davey said, proud of his sibling for coming out. “Agender is like a lack of gender entirely, and nonbinary is neither a boy nor a girl. I don’t know which one you like more, but those are the ones that closely resembled how you felt!”

Les, once again, felt something click.

_Nonbinary, I like the sound of that……_

They nodded quickly, giggling a small bit. “I...I like nonbinary...it sounds….right.” They grinned happily, ecstatic at how their family was so accepting.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed, when all of a sudden, Esther started to laugh loudly, garnering strange looks from her family. “I’m, I’m sorry,” she said, wiping hysterical tears from her eyes, “I just realized that we now have a full set of children - a boy, a girl, and a nonbinary kid too!” The rest of the family started laughing, and Les wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 


End file.
